


Right?

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Titanic (1997), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Class Differences, Lower Class Keith, M/M, Sacrifice, Sinking Ship, Two Shot, Upper Class Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: I saw an amazingly intriguing au of Klance on the Titanic. (I felt so inspired that I just had to write something. Getting inspired is such a treasure, we need to do this more often, people.) Just like at the end of the movie, Keith insists Lance take the last seat aboard the last lifeboat, I believe, and it is kinda exclusive to women, children and the Upper Class. Lance is torn because he must leave Keith behind. Though Keith tries to play it off that he’ll basically be okay and not have Lance worry, Lance has other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kriisykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriisykins/gifts).



> The wonderful post on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/BuzaE1DgFPM/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=169l0x99e04iv

Who would have thought they meant “Chance Of a Lifetime” in such an literal sense. 

 

“I’m not going without you...”

My lips trembled. My blue, fearful lips. Why was I here? Why was this happening to me? Why was I put in this position? 

Someone behind me elbowed me accidentally and I watched the same roughhousing above. But much more rough. I want them to stop. I want to scream at them. I want to tell them to stop panicking because no one is dying today. 

Someone pushes him a little too hard and he turns and shoves them back. I wince. Please don’t hurt him.

I love him. 

Tears are threatening to wash down my cheeks, even though no one is stopping them.  I can barely feel them, anyway. 

He looks back at me and he purses his lips. His eyes produce tears at the sight of my tears. He leans forward. 

“You have to.” The wind blows his thick strands of bangs across his face. “Go on. I’ll get the next one.” 

And it’s hard to breathe. 

Why do I have to choose between him and his wishes? 

If I truly had my popular, upper class, sucessful, proper, social ways, he would be on this boat with me. Three boats ago. With no tears, no fighting, no yelling, no panic, no drowning. 

This whole goddamn ship wouldn’t be half sunken if I had it my way. 

But that’s not happening. Because at this moment we are all equal in pain and grief and strife and fear. As scared as I am. This man before me is scared too. 

I can’t leave him. 

“No Keith, not without you.” Please please please please please. Not without you. I can’t. I couldn’t. 

“Listen Lance, I’ll be fine.” He’s trying to smile, I think. But he’s sad instead. He is saying goodbye with his face. “I’m a survivor, all right. Don’t worry about me.”

 

The ropes squeak as the life boat lowers. Keith’s sweet face inching away. 

 

Despite the four simple words he left me, I knew our fate. We are supposed to survive. And live. And love. And love. And love. And love. 

But that’s not what he said. 

Keith Kogane said, “Don’t worry about me.” 

Don’t...

Don’t worry?

 

I’m not leaving without him. 

He’s not getting rid of me that easily. 

 

I can make it. 

 

“LANCE!!!” Keith screams from above. I’m standing on the edge of the life boat and I worry only for a second that I might tip the whole thing over. 

I push forward and catch a railing. 

Others are screaming in worry. The other Upper Class are squealing at me to come back. I felt a few hands reach out. 

But they didn’t make it.

“What are you doing?!” My loves yells in frustration. 

When finally, I’m hanging onto the railing, my foot lifts off of the small boat and Keith yells, “Lance no!” 


	2. Chapter 2

What did I ever do to deserve him? And his stupidity. 

 

People help him up over the railing. But my eyes are blurring in dizzyiness and confusion. “Lance!”

People are shouting at him. One calls him an idiot.

“What are you doing?!” But I can’t see Lance anymore. 

I shove passed this huge crowd. There’s so many bodies. So many doomed. But I push them anyway. 

Lance just did the dumbest thing next to fall in love with me. 

I run for a staircase because he needs to know I’m here for him. And, I really need him too.

The large staircase in the main room is the closest one, I hope he came this way. 

I try not to fall down the stairs. It’s so hard. I’m terrified for Lance and to lose him and my feet are so slippery. 

I skid down the last few steps and look around. Please please please- 

 

“Lance!” 

I just barely see him before he’s colliding into my arms. He’s a mess inside an oversized coat. I grab him tight and his hair is in my mouth. He sobs and it breaks my heart to hear it so close when I should be hearing it from a mile away where he’s safe in a boat to be rescued. I shove my face into his to kiss him in anyway I can. He pulls back and grabs my shoulders to kiss me.

”Why did you do that?!” I exclaim. His hair is wet from earlier. “Why!”

He laughs hysterically and peppers my face in kisses. He kisses and kisses and laughs and laughs. 

“You’re so stupid!” I cry. Tears are draining down from the roof pipes that are my eyelids. “You giant, complete, terrible, no good, goofball-“ 

Lance is bawling and he’s still kissing. His hands are clenching my triceps. He’s cold and shaking. 

I shake my head with sob. “W-What were you even thinking?” 

Lance smiles with quivering lips so it just looks like he’s crying really hard. 

I think he looks beautiful. 

“You impulsive, no-good -“ 

Lance kisses me again and I can practically hear him saying, “shut your mouth and kiss me.” So I do. It’s my favourite thing to do. 

“What-“ I pull back only to be pulled back in. 

“-Were-“ Tug of war. 

“-you-“ This time he pulls back but I lean foreard. 

“-thinking?” I whisper as our foreheads meet. 

“I...well...” Lance breathes deeply. He looks down and then up at me. “...You jump, I jump, right?” 

I suck in some air. Because I hate how right he is. “Right.” 

We hug so tight, I can feel the dampness of our clothes wet right to my skin again. Yet, I feel completely warm at the same time. 

Lance is warmth and love and life.

And if I must die tonight, I want to be warm. 

 

 _“Oh_ _god_ ,”  _Lance_ _sobs. “_ _I couldn’t go. I couldn’t go, Keith.”_


End file.
